With Love
by ForTheLoveOfOliver
Summary: An old woman finds an old scrapbook and remembers her days at Hogwarts while she is dying. She was friends with Oliver Wood, Fred and Geroge, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and an OC named Duke Weston. For my purposes, they are all in the
1. Chapter 1:Remembering

With Love…

**Chapter 1: Remembering…**

I sit here, in my dying days, at the age of 95. Yes, a long and wonderful life I have had…a very long life. It is when I am in my last day of life that I find a dust covered mouse-chewed, cover-drained-of-color scrapbook from when I was young. I almost laugh as I sit in my comfy chair and open the cover to a picture of myself and four boys when we were no more than twelve. I run my fingers gently over the moving picture. The miniature me was smiling and laughing as two of the boys with flaming red hair held me down on the Gryffindor Common room couch and the two others tickled me mercilessly, laughing just as hard as I was.

The two with red hair were none other than Gred and Forge Weasley…or Fred and George if you prefer. Their hair was just as bright and laughable as their smiles that seemed to be constantly plastered on their faces. If I was correct in my thinking, then they were still known as the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen.

Next was the Quidditch-obsessed, brilliant Scotsman Oliver Elijh Wood. Every girl, except those in Slytherin, wanted him to be theirs. Everything from his sexy accent to his brilliant mind screamed sexy, but he loved Quidditch so much that he never married until he was, I believe 28.

Finally comes the one that made me laugh the longest and, unfortunately, cry the longest. He was the best friend I had ever had, and the worst enemy I could ever imagine. Duke Weston was the boy's name. Between him and Oliver, I don't know which one was the most wanted boy in school. Duke had the short, brown hair and dark brown eyes just like Oliver, but Oliver had the Scottish accent and Duke was Australian. They could have been twins like the Weasley's. The only thing personality wise that was different was Duke not being as much of a Quidditch lover; he loved it, but it wasn't his life. Duke and I were like Water and Fire most of the time, but the moments in my life that counted for something, the times that I have looked back on for many years, we couldn't have melded together more perfectly. He was an arrogant arsehole most of the time, but when I needed him he always lived up and past the expectations. We were best friends and I could never have loved him more than I did.

"I wonder…" My croaky old voice whispers. Time is short now; I want to remember everything while I can. I turn the page to another picture of myself, only this time with three other girls when we were only eleven. Again, we were giggling and smiling so much it hurt my cheekbones just watching the tiny frame.

The girl on my left was Angelina Johnson. Her dark brown hair, dark complexion and dark eyes were in no comparison to her bright mood and her bubbly attitude. She was voted the Most-Likely-To-Brighten-Up-Your-Day in seventh year and I couldn't think of anyone more deserving.

Behind me was Katie Bell, idolized by all girls and wanted by most boys. She was funny, beautiful and had the biggest head you could imagine. Although she was often bossy, arrogant and stupid, she was always a great friend.

To complete the photo, was Alicia Spinnet. She was the first girl to ever befriend me and was the only one who could tell me when I was being stupid and ignorant without getting the shit knocked out of her. I often looked up to her for everything that she was. I loved her light-hearted Latino nature and her turn-on turn-off tomboyish personality. Although she was a tomboy most the time, I loved how amazingly girly she could be.

I turn the page again, my skin just as wrinkly as the yellowing pages. This time, I really did laugh out loud as I saw a picture of the Twins and I at the burrow. The little twelve-year-old us were playing 'smashing tables' with Fred and George's older brothers, Bill and Charlie while Percy yelled to his mom to make us stop. Percy, poor lad was way to uptight, I still have no idea how the twins and him are in any way related.

Tears come to my eyes as I remember Bill and Charlie. I remember when Bill and Fleur married. I didn't like the Veela much, she was way to full of herself but when Bill was attacked during the raid on the castle two years after I graduated, she never left him, not for a second. Charlie was always like a brother to me. He was over-protective and annoying, but he loved me like he loved his own sister. They both died side-by-side during the Final Battle when a Death Eater hexed Charlie; Bill defended him, and lost his own life. When Charlie recovered, he killed that Death Eater and two others before being killed by an _Avada Kadavra _from behind. Merlin bless their souls.

I remember my first few years at Hogwarts, nothing exciting really, just a thousand or so pranks, I dated a lot of boys and Oliver being knocked off his broom in a Quidditch game. I guess nothing really started happening until fifth year, O.W.L. year, hell year as Alicia referred to it. Yes, fifth year is where I'll start, a good year to start with…


	2. Chapter 2: Amazingly Different

**Chapter 2: **

"Mum! Dad! I'm leaving now! I won't see you 'til Christmas break! I'm gonna go now! Bye!" I shouted through our house as I walked to the door. I stopped, hoping that maybe mum would come running from the bedroom and hug me and tell me that she loves and she'll miss me. I waited for dad to come from the kitchen, pick me up, and twirl me in the air like he did when I first left for Hogwarts. But I waited for nothing, for no one; no one was going to come and wish me goodbye in my O.W.L. year. "I love you…" I whisper to empty space before walking to the fireplace with my trunk and cat in tow.

"Weston residence!" I shout as tongues of green flames lick at my body before I'm spinning past grate and grate again. I have changed this past summer, after my fifteenth birthday at the end of last year, I began to realize that no, I am not 'one of the guys.' I am girl who chooses to hang out with the guys, but knows she is still a girl. So I trashed a lot of my baggy jeans and loose shirts, and going to muggle stores and purchasing skirts and fitting shirts and sweaters and tighter jeans. All in all, I really look like a girl for once, and I can't wait for the boys and my girls to see how much I've changed. Merlin, will Angie and Alicia be thrilled…Katie might be kinda sad, as she herself is a tomboy as well. I finally arrived at Duke's house in a flurry of green flames and spinning nausea. When I look up, I am greeted by Victoria Weston's warm embrace. She always seemed to treat me like her own daughter, and I don't blame her really. I spent most of my summers here when I got lonely because my parents went off on some trip or another.

"Keely darling! What a beautiful young woman you have turned out to be! And to think, I thought you were to beautiful even when you were covered in mud wearing basketball shorts and tank tops! Wait until Duke sees you. Duke, sweetheart! Come here!" Vicky always made me laugh when she was rambling. Whether he liked it or not, Duke was a lot like his mother…just as insane!

"What mum? Wood and I were just discussing tactics for…" Duke stopped as soon as he saw me; his eyes wide and lips parted slightly in awe. I noticed Vicky silently excuse her self, and after she was gone, I looked back at Duke. He was just as handsome as he was when I last saw him at the beginning of summer. His hair looked freshly cut, longer than a buzz cut, but not as long as most boys wear it. His eyes were still dark, mud pools that I still got lost in; wondering if what I saw in his eyes was really what he felt deep inside. He really was my best friend.

We stood like that, several yards apart, just staring at one another. I felt Duke's eyes taking in my full appearance, from my faded jean skirt to my dark green, low v-neck sweater…it was all new to him. My hair was down at my shoulders and had mouse in it to make the curls nicer and I make-up on; nothing too stand-outish, but enough to notice.

"Hi…" I said lamely. You'd think that after knowing each other for so long, we'd be able to form sentences. Alas! I still said the lame, whispered 'Hi…' He just stared at me. "I-I know it's different and…and a bit much, but I-I guess I just wanted to look nice, look presentable for once…" Again, I stutter. But Duke prevents any further embarrassment by interrupting.

"I think you look…amazing, Keely. Different, yes…but still amazingly gorgeous." I blush as he takes my arm in his and leads me from the foyer. This is one of the moments that I'll remember all my life… I stop suddenly.

"Do you think it's too much? Am I too different? What's Oliver going to think?" I say suddenly, without even thinking. Why would I care what Wood thinks? He's just my friend after all.

"_Wood_ will love it, I'm sure." Duke's attitude seems to change quickly, to quick for me to catch. However, I don't have any more time to dwell on it as a body flies at me, knocking me on my arse.

"Keely! Bloody hell, you're a girl! Ha! I'm joking. I knew you were a girl all along." Oliver Wood, charmer I'm sure. I laugh as he scrambles to help me up; Duke just stands and glowers at us. _He really is acting strange…_ I think as Wood leads me to a seat on the couch, where he throws his arm around my shoulders.

"So, Duke and I were just discussing a play we're going to use this year, care to listen in?" Oliver jumps right into Quidditch mode…as usual! I nod my head and listen as him and Duke argue over whether or not Angie should pass to Alicia and then lift her shirt for the Slytherins to gawk at while Duke goes to the hoops. I decide to jump I after twenty minutes and say, ' Whether or not Angie should lift her shirt should be decided by Angie and no outside party members.' Defeated sighs follow before they start arguing over who should be their Seeker this year until Vicky came back and told us we had to leave for Platform 9 3/4 now.

"Fred Weasley! Get your arse back here right now! You're going to have hell to pay for this!" Alicia's shrill scream was heard from a compartment near the end of the train. As Duke, Oliver and I were walking down the train to find our gang; two heads of ginger hair came barreling from a compartment and nearly bowled us over.

"And who might this vision of beauty be? Actually, you look awfully familiar. Have we met before?" George took my hand and Fred took my other, each kissing my hands suavely. I giggled, fully enjoying their lack of knowledge.

"Bloody idiots, its Keely! Can't you tell?" I heard Alicia as she came up and hugged me while glaring daggers at the Twins who seemed to shrink back slightly. Angie was next to come up, being much more enthused by my transformation.

"Bloody hell, Keys! I didn't know you had it in you!" Fred exclaimed and was met with a hand to the head from Katie. I stopped as Katie seemed to be inspecting me.

"Well, guess Alicia's not the heartthrob of Gryffindor anymore!" We all laughed as we walked into the compartment. I noticed Duke staying behind, but when I turned to ask if he was coming, he smiled and gave me the I-need-a-few-moments-look. I smiled shyly back at him and continued into the compartment with Alicia.

Duke's POV

Keely and I have been best friends…forever. I mean, I have a picture of her and I on my bedside table from when we were only seven. No matter how close we are and how well I know her, nothing could have prepared me for today. I guess I have always felt something more than friendship for her, but Keely looking like _that_! Let's just say I had to control my…excitement. I never noticed how long and trim her legs were until she showed up at my house in that jean skirt and _heels_. The green sweater just hugged her curves so perfectly…she had _curves!_ I almost feel guilty having never noticed before, we hug an awful lot, and I should have been able to tell.

It's too late though. I'm almost certain she likes Wood, not that he'll ever notice. I can't help but stare at her now and I'm actually jealous that she likes someone else. Am I being horribly materialistic that I get all these feelings now that she's…a girl? Am I? No…no, I've always felt this way for her…and I always will.

Feeling comfortable now that I got that sorted out, I wondered into the compartment an sat down next to Kelly, throwing my arm around her shoulders. I felt my heart leap when she rested her head on my chest. _Her hair smells like roasted almonds and orange peels…that is a great dessert as well…_I let my mind wander until I realized that everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone except myself and Keely that is.

"Have you realized that we haven't argued once yet? Usually at this point we have managed to get into an argument and a fist fight." Keely said as she lifted her head from my chest. I began to felt cold where her head was, but warmed-up again as she looked at me through those beautiful, ocean-blue eyes of hers.

"Come on, love. You know I have never hit you. I'd probably kill myself if I ever hurt you." I said, running a finger down her smooth, sun-kissed cheek. Her eyes closed, and I thought I heard a small moan or gasp escape those rose petal lips. Her eyes opened.

"Did you just call me love? You've never called me that before." Keely whispered. I should have kissed her then, I should have told her how much I care for her. I should have told her so long ago…but I didn't.

"Yes, I did call you love. I decided that I want to have a special name to call you. A name only I can use, and no one else can say to you." _Smooth._ I say to myself. _Now, she can never have another boyfriend, because having a boyfriend means that they must call their girlfriend 'love' and I'm the only one that can call her 'love' therefore, I am somewhat her boyfriend._ I smile at my brilliance.

"Alright, then I get to call you…gorgeous. So, gorgeous, why such a change in your attitude?" Keely asked, lying her head on my lap. Dirty-blonde curls fell over my legs and my fingers were drawn to them like a magnet to metal. Her eyes closed again, but I got the impression that it was from fatigue.

"Well, we're best friends…I figured we should stop arguing so much. You should really stop asking so many stupid questions, love." I smiled down at her, but Keely wasn't smiling back…she was fast asleep. My grin grew and I ducked my head down, placing the softest kiss I had (even I didn't know I was that soft!) on top of her forehead.

"You know, if you told her she wouldn't stop being your friend. Maybe you'll even be closer." I groaned as Alicia woke from the other end of the compartment. I used to have a huge thing for her, but I realize now that I had, and still have, a huge thing for Keely; they're so much alike! They have the same dark-blonde light-brown, curly hair and the same hip-hop, street style…Merlin did I love that style! I actually laugh as I realize they always end up dressing nearly the same, like at Keely's birthday party at my place. Keely showed up in loose, black pants adorned in black straps and a red sports bra while Alicia had on the same pants and a yellow sports bra…truly hilarious.

"I know…and I really do like her! But I don't want to hurt her. You know how I am Ally…I date a girl, get what I want from her and kick them to the curb after they have nothing else to offer me. I can't let myself do that to her…I'd kill myself if I did." I whisper, letting each word soak into my skin and seep through my heart. Only now do I realize how much Keely means to me.

"Duke, baby, I know how many hearts you've broken. And believe me, I would kill you before you could do it if you ever hurt her! But I know Keely as well, maybe even better than you do and there are only two things that she loves; dancing and you. So, you think about it and get back to me." Alicia smiled that famous smile of hers before closing her eyes. After a few moments, her steady breathing told me she was asleep. I sigh.

"Man, I've got to get outta this compartment…" I stood, carefully placing Keely's head on the bench before quickly and silently exiting the compartment…I had a lot to clear up.

(A/N: Alright, I have a couple things to tell you about this story and if you want to understand it at all, then you should **Read This! **First of all, my style of writing is kind of how my life is going. I base my stories on things that have happened to me, things I'm interested in or I'm good at. For instance, I have always loved Hip-Hop and street style dancing, so in this story, Keely will in some ways be a mirror of me, meaning she will be a street/Hip-Hop dancer. Second, at points, it will seem like I'm just throwing random things in there that you have no idea where it came from…but that's life, so deal with it or don't read my stories! (I hope you take the first one and leave me many wonderful or horrible reviews, I don't really care which.) Third, if you ever have any suggestions, then I will be more than happy to listen to them, but in order for me to know what is wrong with my story or what you like, you have to leave me reviews! Well, that's about it! Thanks for reading this extremely long Authors Note!)


End file.
